ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Xia Qingyue/@comment-44061439-20191029114013
She's basically the equivalent to this novel's Qi Yue from Shura's Wrath. Both novels written by Mars, so its kind of easy to see the plot similarities. Don't hate her character, just upset at how easily she gets these ridiculous power-ups whenever the plot demands it. She has not shown any effort on her part at all on deserving the power she currently has. Jasmine has explicitly stated that her ability of comprehension should be better than Yun Che, and that is never seen as her level of growth has never been reliant on it at all. This inheritance bullshit better have some kind of consequence, like its impossible to reach the level of True God relying on it or something, or it makes all the effort Yun Che has put in seem like a total joke. Even that absolute horrible excuse of how it's difficult to find compatability with the power that is able to be inherited isn't enough to justify it, because all the characters that Mars wants to have power will somehow get it with this set as precedent. Here are just a few examples of the author breaking his own rules because plot demands it: - Mu Xuanyin gets ridiculous powerup from DM 4 to DM 10 just because of Yun Che's yang, but somehow some of his other wives never have this happen, even the weaker ones who definetly would benefit the most from it. - Feng Xuer and Huan Caiyi's power also rise thanks to the same reasons, even helping Caiyi inherit her whole power because of some 'coincidence' where she has to sleep with Yun Che - Like alluded to above, Xia QIngyue's absolutely broken powerups; first time with some flower that was made up by the author just to make her more powerful, and second time with the Moon God inheritence which somehow even more powerful than her foster father, even though that never happens (refer to Caizhi's growth, she's weaker than the other star gods, constantly referred to as pup as her power hasn't matured, and is even training desperately by herself, yet somehow not even close to Xia Qingyue's power) - Fen Juechen also got a ridiculous powerup, but I think its reasonable as its the only case where he's basically inheriting his own power from his previous life Honestly there might be even more cases I'm forgetting, but it kind of lessens the impact of the MC's struggle for greater power. It feels satisfying and justified when Yun Che gets his powerups because readers can easily see how much work and effort he's put in for these moments. Only times where it doesn't feel as deserved would probably be when he dual cultivates to skip great realms (both with Mu Xuanyin and Shen Xi). Basically one of the only gripes I have with this well written story, just wanted to vent and the words never stopped coming once I started. Basically Yun Che's yang is overpowered to the max. Better hope Qingyue never gets Yun Che's yang or else she's going to jump straight to True God level.